User talk:Sharple
Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines, so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 15:11, February 7, 2012 Sure Do it if you feel like that. --MLGisNot4Me talk 17:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Done. And feel free to do that. 17:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Nothing at all It doesn't really bother me. And it's better to get them deleted. 02:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'm thankful that people actually care about specific articles instead of the Wiki as a single entity. If there is anything I can do, please tell me. I'm good at typing intelligent articles, and I'll be editing some this afternoon. SpinalWhisper21 16:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Hey there, if you need admin/b'crat help remember I'm one! MLG is not on as much as I am so if he doesn't answer just msg me :D looks like u are making some good edits, I will see if you will make a good rback :D cheers LF 001 '' 18:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sharpie or anyone - can you help me? I want to learn how to join a popular server on minecraft on line, but I need the server number, correct? How do I obtain or learn a server number to join an online multiplayer game? thank you!!! Re: Request I'll add it tomorrow when I'm online, can't do it on the phone. Looks like a nice addition though, I was wondering why there wasn't Auto-Refresh in RC in this wiki. --MLGisNot4Me talk 20:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks for reporting, and don't worry about the rollback. I'm sure you'll use the admin tools much better. ''18:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hey, I was told to start editing here because I am the admin for Total Miner, CastleMiner, and FortressCraft. The 3 voxel games on the Xbox..... --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Help Hey, I have a problem with editing the template "Items." How can you edit the template? Also, there should also be more pages in the Items section if you haven't noticed. Please respond. ----o_0 yo sharple! RE Sorry about the delay, I will add the image. Also I have given you RB rights instead, you will need to apply and get more edits to be admin cheers LF 001 '' 16:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cortez Hey, happy to be using the wiki more, it's awesome! and btw why you deleted my page?? i was not trying to spam :( and i was gonna put some of my creations on it. Johnnydapirate 21:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hello I saw the post you made on the admins page about affiliation. I am an admin on the Terraria wiki and a beta tester for Wikia. I recently created Minecraft Creations Wiki We focus solely on sharing user creations. I started only a month ago and thus have only a few creations submitted. We have an excellent team of admins with lots of experience. I was thinking that we could do what all of the Valve/half life wikis did, they formed the valve wiki network. We could form a Minecraft Wiki Network. I think it would benefit all of our wikis. Let me know what you think! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk]] 16:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Dak47922 Hello, Sorry if Im wrong but I think its 6 CST (I believe we are in the same timezone). How shall we talk, here, or do you have a different method? Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 23:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) banner proposals I have spent some time working on the banners. I currently have two variations: #http://dak47922.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-Wiki-Network-1-300167642 #http://dak47922.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-Wiki-Network-2-300168255 #http://dak47922.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-Wiki-Network-3-300185775 Let me know which one you prefer. I personally like the stone one better but you may have different opinions. Also if you have any other suggestions let me know and I'll see what I can do. Dont add any of them to your wiki yet because I'm going to image map them so that users can click on one of our word-marks and it will take them to the respective wiki. EDIT: I added a third one. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) how to add the banner It looks like we are all happy with the banner. I have already added the banner to your wiki so all you have to do is add the following code to your main page: Image:MWN.png|center rect 5 19 201 76 Minecraft Wiki rect 213 14 415 70 Minecraft Creations Wiki rect 430 13 635 68 Minecraft Players Wiki rect 185 98 451 127 Official Minecraft Wiki Network Website Just add that code where you want the image and it will work! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 19:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) CAtegories Hey sharple, can you do me a favour and categorize these pages? thanks, LF 001 '' 17:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :K, thanks ''Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 17:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't even dare I know you like mine craft but enough is enough, total miner and mine craft will be at a stalemate when total miner's 2.0 update comes around mid or to late summer....it's just annoying that people think we're copies but we're not please remember that loyalist.--Dan67 16:02, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I know this site ain't total miner but I'm trying add topics about these similar items so they won't think total miner is under powered.. There has to be balance for example theirs a sign in total miner, a bed in total miner the wood bow and even spiders I just want balance so I'm nerfing mine craft a bit so it has the same popularity on xbox live.--Dan67 16:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Well if you look around there's other pages that are quite similar to that wiki's pages. :T Ferfature 20:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Just saying hi. I met you in chat once, and you may have seen my edits on Minecraft XBLA. I'm just going to introduce myself to you rather than leaving a quite pointless message. I play Total Miner along with User:Dan67. Don't worry, I won't vandalize this Wiki with unrelated content. I'm just saying that I know him from Total Miner Wiki. If you have any trouble with him, you can contact me. I am precise in editing articles and fixing articles that have been vandalized. I know I should be telling this to an admin (in my opinion, you should be one), but telling to a person who has been contributing to this Wiki is as grateful as to admins. I'm more focused on Minecraft XBLA is because I am predicting to get the game and interested in finding others on there too. I have laggy PCs and other devises that I can use to play Minecraft, but my Xbox is the best. I only play Minecraft Survival Mode at my friends', since his PCs are much more convenient and has better processor and RAM. Well, that's all. I may catch ya later! --[[User:HMarrowIV|HMarrowIV]] 02:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry and customize sorry about my behavior and also should the badges have Minecraft pictures since it's part of minecraft wiki or just leave it be?Dan67 18:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Where the Hell is everybody? It looks like i'm the only one editing so far but i think most of them will come back on soon...Eventually?Dan67 17:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) rollback Request accepted. (missing signiture:User:Latiasfan001) Woot you won't be disappointed! 'Sharple' Adminship Congratulations on becoming an admin on Minecraft Wiki!--[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 01:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) 'Sharple' 01:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Forums Hi, Sharple. I have a few ideas to spruce this place up a bit and make things look a bit more neat and tidy. I'm new here, but I have almost two years of experience on Wikia. Is there a system of proposing changes to the wiki here, such as a forum? Btw, I'd prefer if you respond on my talk page, as it would be easier if I'd get the notification while I'm working elsewhere. Thanks. :) [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[Message Wall:Annawantimes|'(Talk)]] 05:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :No, what I'm really asking is if there is a forum here where I can propose changes. If I were to propose something there, others admins, and all other users would have a say in it. [[User:Annawantimes|'''Annawantimes]] [[Message Wall:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 14:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, my initial idea was to implement some custom CSS and create a set format for images, but these wouldn't really be useful here since I haven't seen any images that use the Wikia style thumbnail here. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[Message Wall:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 05:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) minecraft fanon Hello Sharple! I was really hoping to adopt this wiki that I posted up here. ): And I really dont want to lose all the content on the wiki, if we could merge the wikis or somthing, I would be happy to become a reguler editor on your wiki! Face the wrath of Wrath! 17:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Wrath Give up he doesn't Respond that much but you should leave a comment on his blog so you can get him to notice you, Thats the only time i ever talked to himDan67 02:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I actually do but sometimes I have to think about it from time to time Sharple 02:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry sharple, the person origannally incharge of the wiki(We both are actaully) has returned, its not my desicion anymore, we both have to agrre, and Im sure he wont agree, and seeing as hes back, I`m not really shure I wan tto do it anymore :/. Face the wrath of Wrath! 03:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We got attacked Enderman Page down, Ender pearl Page down, Theirs a stupid noob that is attack the pages this why people should stay on 24?7 :0 Dan67 15:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re : I will consider it. Also what do you mean by word mark? the logo? The logo was made by the Wikia Content team for us :D Vandal Attack There are a lot of people vandalizing! Ban zem! 04:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dan + HM4 Hey, just wanted to say that it looks like User:HealableMarrow4 and User:Dan67 are having a bit of a row... I don't want to intervene, what do u think Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 08:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) re nvm It happened a month ago ''Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 19:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) RE : Abuse Thingy I think it is a good idea and it should be in wikis by default. I will make a request to Wikia for them to add it. ''Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 08:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) hey can i join Titaniumcraft? abuse filter Hey, the filter is now installed. You can find it here . The page on MediaWiki is here http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:AbuseFilter ''Cheers LF 001 '' 15:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the nice welcome but i wont be staying here for long D: Hi! How did you make the "wikia-start a wiki-video games-entertainment-lifestyle" thing at the top minecraft themed? Secret Updates Hi there Sharple, just informing you that I completed the page, including the updates that weren't mentioned. :) Thanks, it looks great! :D 'Sharple' 14:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) welcome Hello sharple! Hello sharple! Remember me? Wrath96? From the minecraft fanon wiki? Well, I`m looking for a new admin, I cant seem to find anyone that wants to be an admin on my wiki, so I was asking if you would like to be an admin on my wiki, I know you already have the minecraft players wiki, but minecraft fanon wiki differs in many ways from the minecraft players wiki. The reason I am asking you is becasue I see how dedicated to your two wikis, and how well they are running. I was also wandering if you could put my wiki on the minecraft wiki network at the bottom of the home pageFace the wrath of Wrath! 06:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) man you like the miami dolphins too? man i guess im not alone. :DDDDDD Are you going to at least reply? Face the wrath of Wrath! 05:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) More vandilism The section leather on the page armor, and a spam page was created, called noob. I did my best to fix the leather section on the armor page, and the noobs page needs to be deleted. Also, when I went to add the candites for deletion category to the noob page, somebody had vandalised it and put P*nis on it.(The whole word, not even partlly censored.) Face the wrath of Wrath! 15:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Done and thanks, and remember to leave your signature too. 'Sharple''' 14:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Face the wrath of Wrath! 15:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC)